Blood on the Snow
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: A Dark tale of revenge, friendship, comfort, and love. How can the Death of one change everything to the point where it becomes Dangerous? Bamon -Stefonnie (friendship) and more
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So I updated Pretty little killer the other day, but because I replaced chapter 12 I don't think it showed that I updated... so if you want to read it go to chapter 12.. okay, so I know it is pretty lame for me to begin yet another story when I have yet to complete the ones I have going, but I needed a way to get my Bamon feels back. its safe to say that I truly hate the Ghost writer and what they have done to LJs work. anyways hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters**

* * *

**Warning: This is an AU story and the characters will most likely be OOC. Also I apologize now for any and all mistakes that you come across.**

* * *

_**Meredith(1st person POV)**_

It was strange to think that only a year ago, even when things had been at their worst, we had all kept it together.

Damon had been many things, most of them not so pleasant, and yet his death had severely altered our lives in different ways.

Bonnie had moved away, she could not endure staying in this town that reminded her of him.

Stefan kept to himself these days, not only had he lost his brother but the woman he loved was lost in a way as well.

Elena hadn't spoken a word since their return from the Dark Dimension.

It was as if part of her was still on that foreign moon.

I in turn had lost my best friends, my sisters.

Matt had been upset over Elena and Bonnie for months, and though he missed them he had moved on.

He had said that he couldn't grieve for people who were here but not here anymore, that if Damon's death had taught him anything, it would be to live life while you still can.

Eventually he found love in Sue Carson, and had asked her to marry him, which brings us back to today.

No matter what I thought of Damon, I would forever be grateful to him for saving Bonnie at the cost of his own life.

In a way Damon had been the glue that kept us together, whether it was against him or a new enemy.

The glue had dissolved with his death, and we had all come undone in one way or another.

**BUZZ**

The sharp loud sound of the buzzer made me jump out of my thoughts and back to my surroundings.

"Meredith?" A plump nurse in crisp white scrubs called through the door.

"Yes." I answer as I walk briskly towards her.

She sweeps a metal detector over me before letting me step through the door, satisfied that I haven't brought in anything I shouldn't have.

"Has there been any change?" I ask, as I do every time I come here.

She looks at me with sympathy in her eyes before giving me the same answer I always received.

"No, she remains unresponsive."

She left me in front of the door, informing me that if I needed anything she would be at the nurses station.

I took a deep calming breath trying to sooth my racing heart.

This scenario was all to familiar to me and hit closer to home than I would have liked.

Mental wards were nothing new to me, my grandfather had been in one most of my life and had eventually died in one, but still every time I came here my nerves threatened to come undone.

I exhaled knowing that this was as ready as I could be for what lie just beyond the door.

It was the same every time I came to visit her and yet it felt as painful as it did the first time I saw her in such a state.

I twisted the knob and entered the small white washed room, calling out her name in hopes that it would break her out of whatever curse she was under.

"Elena?"

She was in the corner, rocking steadily back and forth in an old creaky rocking chair.

Her golden hair tangled and full of knots and her lapis eyes staring blankly at the wall across the room.

As always the room looked like a hospital and a torture chamber rolled into one.

The hospital bed made specifically for the mental ward with thick leather wrist and ankle straps.

The blinds were tightly shut letting no sunlight into the room, only the bright fluorescent lights lit up the small space.

If Elena knew I was here, she gave no sign of it.

I continued to speak, first about a few small things that had changed in town such as the new little café that had opened up, how it looked like the ones I remembered her describing after she had come back from France.

Then I rambled aimlessly about some of the towns latest gossip, the old Elena would have clung to every word.

Finally, I started to talk about Matt's upcoming wedding.

"Can you believe Sue actually expects her bridesmaids to wear those awful salmon colored dresses?"

I paused, as expected even the topic of hideous clothing had no effect on her, but maybe what I had saved for last would.

"Oh Elena, I know you are in pain, but I wish you could be there for Matt. Bonnie is coming into town tomorrow and will be staying to help me plan the wedding. I could bring her to see you if you would like. Would you like to see Bonnie?"

At Bonnie's name Elena had abruptly stopped rocking.

A flash of some emotion crossed her face for a second and then disappeared.

Whether it had been pain or excitement I could not tell, I only knew that it was the first time she had any reaction to a word I had said since she has been in this state.

So, I tried again.

"Do you want me to bring Bonnie here to see you, Elena?"

Slowly she turned her head to me and met my gaze.

I wasn't sure why, but a chill went down my spine.

She averted her gaze back to the blank wall and resumed rocking.

Not long after I left, reminding the nurse that if there was a change in her state that they should call me.

Maybe Bonnie was the key to breaking her out of this spell.

I made up my mind right then that tomorrow I would bring Bonnie to visit Elena.

It would be great to have the three of us together again, and maybe together we can put ourselves back together again.

* * *

_**Bonnie(3rd Person POV)**_

Bonnie sighed in defeat, letting herself fall back on her bed.

This had been her fourth time unpacking and repacking her bags.

Tomorrow she would leave for Fells Church and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

On one hand it would be great to see her friends again, but on the other she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

Would going back only open up the wounds that had just begun to heal?

Would everything in town only remind her of him?

She had after all moved away because it was too painful to only be reminded that he would never walk the town again.

Her therapist had told her that this was a great opportunity, that it was part of the healing process, but a small part of her wasn't sure it was a good idea.

What if going back only messed up the progress she had made so far?

She had only just accepted that Damon's death wasn't her fault, that he had chosen to save her life, but she couldn't help but wonder if the others blamed her or not.

How could she bring herself to even face Stefan again?

She took a deep breath, trying to push all the 'What ifs' out of her mind.

It was a nervous habit of hers to think of every possible thing that might go wrong.

After she exhaled she forced herself to concentrate on the positives of this trip, the biggest one was Matt's marriage to Sue.

She couldn't dispute the that the fact that for once they weren't banning together to defeat some evil creature was a positive in itself.

It would be nice to do something normal for once.

Besides, nothing really bad could happen just because she was returning to Fells Church.

Right?

* * *

**AN: okay so this was an intro/chapter, and just to let you know Damon will not be in the first few chapters but it is for a reason. well let me know if you would like to know what happens next, if so I will continue. Yes I will be updating another story next. finally got a new laptop yay! well thank you for reading and show me some love 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HI! First off thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/ or added this story to your favorites. I am glad that you liked the first chapter of this story. Secondly, I really hate the title and would love if you could help me come up with a better one. I had just made up one on the spot to post this as soon as I could. Well enjoy. Hopefully lol.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters. They belong to the wonderful L.J. Smith.**

* * *

**Warning: This is an AU fic. Therefore the characters may be OOC. Also I apologize in advance for any mistakes you find.**

* * *

_**Response to EvaMedina: **__Hey first off thank you for the review! _

_As for Elena being crazy, well let's just say whether she_

_Is crazy or not, she plays a pretty big role in this story._

* * *

**Bonnie**

As soon as Bonnie stepped off of the small plane she was hit with an icy winter breeze.

She was grateful that Meredith had told her to pack warm as her boots sunk into the fresh fallen snow.

She stuffed her hands into her coat pockets until she entered the small airport to retrieve her luggage.

It was strange being back in Fells church after being away for so long.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't uneasy about being back and seeing everyone again.

She knew that it had been cowardly to leave, but it had been much too painful to stay.

"Bonnie!" a familiar voice called her name.

She turned towards the voice and despite her worries a smile appeared on her face.

Meredith walked briskly towards her, her grey eyes lit with the happiness of seeing an old friend after a long time.

Bonnie noticed that her dark hair had grown even longer, and she looked slightly older than the last time she had seen her.

"It's good to see you." Meredith said as she pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Bonnie replied letting her luggage fall to the ground to give Meredith a proper hug.

After releasing her, Meredith scooped up one of her bags and she picked up the other.

"You've changed." Meredith remarked as they made their way to the front of the airport.

"Yeah, a lot can change in a year." Bonnie murmured.

"You have no idea."

Bonnie chanced a glance at her friend.

The way she had made that last comment didn't sit right with her.

Her chest tightened in fear.

Had some new evil came while she had been safe in another state?

Had she come back only to find the small town in ruins?

An overwhelming feeling of guilt settled upon her at this thought.

She couldn't help but feel as if it had been selfish for leaving everyone to face potential danger without her just because she couldn't handle staying in the town that reminded her of him.

She took a deep breath trying to clear her mind.

Besides Matt's wedding, she had come here as a step to free her from the guilt that had consumed her over Damon's death, not add more wounds to her slowly healing heart.

But even so, she couldn't help but feel anxious about what awaited her when they got into town.

Much to her relief as they drove into town she saw that it was thankfully intact.

"So, how has everything been… since I have been away?" Bonnie asked timidly.

Meredith kept her eyes trained on the road as she answered.

"Well, things have definitely changed." Meredith said stiffly.

Bonnie sent her friend a curious glance.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes. Listen Bonnie, I know that today you will probably be too jet lagged to do much besides getting settled in at the boarding house, but I was thinking, maybe tomorrow you and I could go see Elena."

"Of course," Bonnie answered. "I mean, if she wants to see me. She hasn't contacted me since I left, so I don't know if she will."

Bonnie felt her eyes begin to water and bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"I am sure she does. In fact I think you are just what she needs now."

"What do you mean? Is she okay?"

Meredith sighed as she pulled into the gravel driveway of the boardinghouse.

She turned off the ignition and turned to face Bonnie, an unreadable expression on her pretty face.

"She just hasn't been the same since Damon…" Meredith trailed off.

She didn't need to finish the sentence.

Bonnie understood all too well what Meredith meant.

After all his death had been the reason she had left in the first place.

A light tap on the passenger window made Bonnie jump.

She sucked in a breath of air before getting out of the car where Stefan stood waiting to greet her.

"Welcome home." He said with small smile.

She had almost forgotten just how handsome he was.

"Thanks." She returned shyly.

It was a little hard to see him again.

Seeing him only made her feel even more like a coward.

Damon had been his brother, and it almost seemed wrong that she had left because of his death when he had the most reason to mourn his loss.

She averted her gaze, not daring to stare into those kind sad green eyes.

That was the thing about Stefan; he was always so kind, even when someone didn't deserve his kindness.

Ignoring her protests, he grabbed her luggage and took it inside.

Meredith gave her one last hug.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow and we will go see Elena."

"Okay. I really did miss you. All of you."

"We missed you too. Now go get settled in and get some rest."

Bonnie watched until Meredith's car disappeared down the road.

She took a deep calming breath before turning toward the boardinghouse.

She hesitated a moment before going in.

* * *

**Stefan**

It had been a while since anyone had stayed in the boardinghouse other than him and Mrs. Flowers, and even then the old woman mostly spent time in either her garden or cellar.

He knew it was partly his own fault that no one came around much anymore.

He hadn't been the best of company since Elena had changed.

He understood that she was hurt over the death of his brother, he had been hurt as well, but he would be lying if he said that her reaction hadn't hurt him in the slightest.

When he was in the dark dimension she had fought to stay strong and get him out of there, and he would be forever grateful that she had.

But there was a part of him that wondered, if she hadn't gotten to him in time and he had died then, would she have given up on life the way she had over Damon?

Don't get him wrong; he loved her far too much to want that to happen, but still this whole situation made him wonder if his love for her was greater than hers for him.

What did it really matter anyways?

She may as will be dead.

She hadn't spoken to anyone or responded for that matter.

He would always love her, he knew that, but he just couldn't bear to see her in the state she was in.

Bonnie entered the room, clearing her throat softly and shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you for taking my bags in." she said timidly.

"You're a guest, it would have been rude of me not to." He replied politely.

She nodded and fell into silence examining the pattern of the rug beneath her feet.

He took this moment to really look at her.

Though it had only been a year since he had last seen her, she had changed a bit.

She was still quite petite, but she had bloomed from a child to a woman.

Her hair had grown a bit and her strawberry colored hair fell in loose curls to the middle of her back.

The innocence had disappeared from her big brown eyes, and instead held wisdom.

He could sense that her year away hadn't been an easy one and that being back now was even tougher.

"Stefan I," She paused and he knew she had caught him studying her.

"Yes?" he asked encouraging her to continue.

She looked down at her clasped hands for a moment before meeting his eyes once more.

"It's just that, before I left I never told you how… how sorry I was."

He watched as she bit her lip to keep it from trembling, and in that moment everything became clear.

He now knew that she had blamed herself for Damon's death.

Had he or any of the others known this a year ago, they would have stopped her self-exile.

"Bonnie, you have to know that it wasn't your fault. Damon chose to save you knowing what he was risking, because whether he realized it or not, he cared for you. I don't think anything we could have said or done would have changed the way things had happened."

She let out a breath, her tears falling freely now.

"I have carried around this crushing guilt for so long, and I know it sounds silly but, I guess I just needed to hear that from you to truly believe it."

"Well believe it, because it's the truth."

She sighed.

"Things certainly fell apart when he died." She said softly.

He nodded in agreement.

"More than I ever could have imagined possible. Someday everything will come back together again. It may never be the same, but it will get better."

She gave him a small smile.

"I really hope so."

"Come on; let's go do something completely normal to take our mind off of this. I'm afraid there isn't much food in the house, and I wanted to wait to go shopping until you arrived because I am at a total loss when it comes to what you like to eat."

"Okay." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Bonnie**

Meredith stayed true to her word and picked Bonnie up in the morning.

As they drove to go see Elena, they caught up on what the other had been up to for the past year, but as Meredith drove past the neighborhoods and into the business side of town, Bonnie became filled with unease.

She tried to hide it and kept up with the conversation, until Meredith entered the hospital parking lot.

"Meredith? Where exactly did you say Elena was staying again?" She asked.

"I didn't." Meredith answered as she pulled into an empty spot.

The dark-haired girl turned to face Bonnie, an apologetic look plastered to her face.

"Look, Bonnie. Elena didn't take Damon's death well. We admitted her to the hospital because she had stopped eating, talking, or responding to us in general. After a while they moved her to the psych ward here."

"I should have never left." Bonnie whispered.

"I don't think your leaving had anything to do with this Bonnie, but I wanted to bring you here because the other day she had a slight reaction when I mentioned that you were coming home for Matt's wedding. I think she needs to see you."

Bonnie nodded.

"Okay, let's go in."

They walked through the hospitals entrance and down the hall to the ward where psychiatric patients were held.

Meredith pressed the buzzer and a nurse came to the door.

"Who are you here to see?" the nurse asked.

"Elena Gilbert." Meredith replied.

The nurse flipped through some pages on her clipboard until she found what she was looking for.

"It says here that she had checked herself out last night." The nurse said bringing her gaze back to them.

"But, that's impossible. I saw her just the other day and her state hadn't changed." Meredith shook her head in disbelief.

"Well it must have been a miracle then." The nurse said dismissively as she began to close the door.

"Wait!" Meredith called to the nurse.

"Yes?"

"Did she tell anyone where she was going? Did she say if she was going home?" Meredith asked in desperation.

"Not that I am aware of, it wasn't my shift. Even if I knew I couldn't tell you due to medical confidentiality laws."

"Thank you anyways."

Meredith turned to Bonnie who had quietly watched the exchange between the two.

"She probably just went home or to the boardinghouse." Meredith said coolly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But if she was okay enough to check herself out last night, why didn't she call anyone to let us know?"

Meredith shrugged.

"I guess we will find that out when we find her."

They left the hospital, deciding that they would check her house first.

* * *

**AN: So for those of you wondering, yes. This will be a Bamon story, and no Stefan and Bonnie will not fall in love also (unless you really want to deal with a messy triangle lol) I do however want to build a friendship between them, because I couldn't help but love the idea of their friendship after she helped him talk to Elena when she was a ghost.**

**Speaking of Elena, I wonder if she is okay? We will just have to find out.**

**Well leave me a little love in a review and I promise I will get back to each of you and answer any questions you have if I can do so without spoiling the story.**

**OH and if you have any suggestions for names of this story leave it in with your review! Whichever I feel will best suit this story I will pick and give the person who suggested it a shout out in the AN section of the next chapter. So help me name my story! Please? Pretty Please?**

**Okay shutting up now.**

**Wait, just telling you my next updated story will most likely be 'One of the Guys' or Letters to Damon.**

**Okay now I am really shutting up. Bye!**


End file.
